1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to broadcasting program selection, and, more particularly, to a broadcast receiver having a function of selecting a broadcasting program based on a user's viewing history, a broadcasting program selection method, and a storage medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting has rapidly developed and become widespread. Thus, the number of broadcasting programs and the number of broadcasting channels for a user to choose from has sharply increased. It has, therefore, become difficult for the user to select a desired broadcasting program.
In order to solve this problem, a broadcasting station provides a summarized table regarding a schedule of broadcasting programs via Electronic Program Guide (EPG) data, or provides personalized EPG data. However, in the case in which the number of broadcasting programs and the number of broadcasting channels sharply increase, it is not possible to display all EPG data on a screen, so a user must check received EPG data one-by-one so as to select a desired broadcasting program. Thus, it may take a long time for the user to select a desired broadcasting program.